Please Sir
by deliciousflowerfire
Summary: Hermione, an Auror now, comes to beg the Potions Master to ... Master... HER. - Most probably: One shot. Warning: BDSM. M. for a reason. AU obviously, Snape lives after Battle. Now improved.


**A/N: 6-8-2015** **: Added some sentences here and there, and cleaned stuff up like finally adding things like " .." *** _ **winks to some great readers who have also pointed this out***_

 **Original A/N:**

 **Needed a 'one shot thingy' before concentrating on the bigger fic again**

-SSSSSSSSS

 **Title** **: Please Sir (One Shot)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Rowling owns HP, I just play**

 **Warning:** **BDSM**

Hermione shut the door of the office in the dungeons behind her and turned to face the man inside.

"Miss Granger… He spoke after she had turned around; "I had not expected to see * _you_ * come in. It must have been.. how many years since you left school? And quite an accomplished Aurora now… "

Hermione nodded.

Then she blurted out: " Professor.. Draco Malfoy said.. he said.. I should come to you with the things I.. I haven't been able to.."

"What, Miss Granger?! Do *not* waste my time. "

She was quick to reply. "I've discovered desires within myself, Sir, certain desires, ehm.."

"Ahhh… " Severus Snape sighed.

"Draco sometimes does that, he said. Send people my way when he thinks…but certainly miss Granger, **why** _would_ I want to help you with those desires?"

She blinked in confusion. "But I thought.."

"You thought what, that I have nothing better to do with my time than help pitiful dreaming girls who for all I could know have laid their hands on that abomination of a book that is so popular in the Muggle world right now? Really Granger, if that is the case… " His voice was annoyed.

Hermione thought fast. He looked wary. This wasn't going to go well. She had to convince him to show her..

"Please, Sir , NO, I know it does not work that way, like it is in the book, I mean…. I know that is a stupid book.. I know…"

He gazed at her, a gaze made of steel. "Hmm, you k _now_? Well if you were so knowledgeable… why come here.. And besides .. why me?"

He sounded indifferent.

"But , But Sir.." Hermione said, and turned red. "I have always, and besides, when I've dabbled I've…"

She stopped stammering, gazed at her shoelaces.

"Girl. You are trying my patience." He tapped the desk.

Hermione braced herself, taking the courage from deep within.

She faced him, stepped somewhat closer to where he sat. "My decision is made Sir.. I want you to, I need.."

Severus Snape rose. Quicker than lightning, he was in front of the girl. His eyes were pitch black. He towered above her . His thumb grazed her throat. Hermione swallowed . She felt herself go smaller , and smaller.

"Show me… " He demanded.

"Show me that you mean it. Really MEAN it. And… do not hesitate too long this time.."

"Sir I… " Hermione uttered, clearly this time.

He turned around and walked to his desk. "You can go if you don't **show** me. I am **done** here then."

He sat and raised a paper; Potions Today. Hermione was a bit stuck, somehow. Standing frozen, her thoughts were racing. She really wanted this and..

"OUT!" He shouted at her.

That shook her out of her doubts. She didn't see his knowing smile… She ran towards him. Skidded to a halt at his feet.

Without wasting a second, she dropped to her knees.

" _ **Please**_ Sir…" she pleaded.

The tip of his boot touched her shoulder. Snape cocked an eyebrow looking down at her. "Please WHAT?" He asked her.

"Please, teach me, train me.." She pleaded. "I long to, I long to.."

….

"Have your needs fulfilled… have some little fantasy of you submitting in which you have all the control… what, girl?" But though he scolded her, he seemed somehow , just a little to _encourage_ her.

She sunk lower in the bow, stretched her hands out in front of her. Her gesture was rewarded, rewarded by a heavy foot, resting upon her back. She sighed.

"Now what are you here for.." he whispered.

Hermione shivered.

"To serve you.. "she mumbled to the ground. It was barely audible.

"Good…. " His voice came.

Warmth washed over Hermione. Also.. Something like danger, something like thankfulness. Something like…coming home.

"You can look up girl, and say that again. And make me believe it more"

Tears began to leak from her eyes. She rose a bit, gazed up in the eyes. She knew what to do.

"Penetrate my mind Sir.. See for yourself…I **am** here to serve."

She offered him her eyes, willing them to be open doors to the depths of her soul.

She knew he did not even need to whisper the incantation.

He was in her mind , seeing, seeing.. lots of things. Like, that when Hermione was in her later years, here at school , she had these strange desires. And the dreaming , about him ... Later, in her life, these strange yearnings.. the books she had read, not novels, no, slightly underground how to's.. some weird experiences with an ex.. how she found out about Draco , her friend , what he was into.. the direction he turned her in….. her being so grateful finding out she was not found weird.. her wanting Snape… wanting him to..

Her cheeks burned. But she gazed at him. Determined to let him have all the access to the information he needed. Even the thoughts she was a bit ashamed of. She tried to open herself even more. He was there even more. Then pulled back. The invasion had been heavy, but also.. something positive? She missed his overwhelming presence there, somehow..

His stern voice stopped her thoughts.

"You 've convinced me, little slut."

She shuddered. He must have seen in her mind that she liked this term in this context. Still, to hear it out loud..

"Come with me." He dragged her up, towards his private chambers. "Your safe word is apple-pie. If you just need to communicate but do not want to stop it is orange. **UNDERSTOOD**?"

She nodded, in response to his gaze. He continued: " I will not tolerate your safe word used in frivolous manners. And yes, I am *that* kind of man, and you will find me quite, quite.. hard to please at times. But you will try."

He smirked at her, smiled to himself.

Dragged her to his dungeon. Pulled up her arms in chains.

"This is your last escape. Otherwise we begin. Do you still wish to…?"

"Yes _please_ Sir.." came Hermione's voice , breathless.

Severus conjured a flaring white hot whip in the air and swished it. Hermione glanced backwards at him , scared, but braced herself , and stuck her arse out just a little.

" **Good** girl." His words caressed her.

He waited. Stood there, flicked his whip again.

Hermione gave another fearful look behind herself. Turned around, faced the wall. Half-accepted, exhaled.

Then, and only then, when he saw her relax somewhat, accept somehow, he said: "Do not worry. It is not the thing I once whipped Potter with, this one *seems* to be hot, but it is a lot more loving.. though it **stings.** " He chuckled .

Then, he walked towards her, whip made of flaming light trailing behind him. He whispered, while standing very near to her:

"BDSM is about love… it is a kind of alchemy… the willing acceptance of the pain and humiliation, the darker sides being brought out in the light and embraced.. "

He had not touched her while saying this, but now, he brushed up against her backside. Hermione groaned. She had already been affected by his voice, his demeanour, his whispered words.. but now.. she felt his body and wanted more.

He tucked a finger through one of the loops of the jeans her belt was in. She leaned in closer, aching for his touch. He whispered something.

She was suddenly naked..

Another something was whispered by his voice. The result was palpable: the air of the dungeon was warmer.

Tap-Tap.-Tap-Tap, she heard. Two, Three , four sure-footed steps back.

 **Swoosh.**

 **Crash!**

 _Ouch!_ He had hit her. She steadied herself.

"Catch the pain. Catch it.. Not just endure...And breathe…" he demanded it, but he said it to help her, she knew.

 _Swoosh_

 _Crack!_

The pain, again. It stung. Hard.

But Hermione. Hermione breathed. ***Gave*** herself. To him. _The pain turned sweet._

Somewhere along in time, she whispered.. while he whipped her.

"Thank You Sir.. for giving me this.. thank you Sir.."

He smiled.

"Good girl, Granger, little Hermione-slut, but …. O! You will learn to also take these lashings… take them when you enjoy them less, and still be thankful then, my girl.. **I am not done yet.**

 **No** **t with your first whipping, and** **not** **with you…"**


End file.
